Clans
by AwesomeAnimeDudette
Summary: Neji learns a shocking thing about his mother, She was NARUTO'S AUNT! What will this lead to? NejiTen, some NaruHina Sorry,suk at summaries.
1. The Box

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Keira (Neji's mom), Yuki, and Kioshi (her siblings)**

Neji stared at the box in front of him. It was the day after his 18th birthday. The box was from his mother. He had recently obtained her blood limit as well. He had known she was from a once major clan. But, this blood limit wasn't from any clan he could think of.

Maybe she was the last of it? No, her siblings, Yuki and Kioshi, but they were both dead before her. If only he could remember her maiden name! It started with a U, and ended with an I, he remembered that much. Uzumaki? NO WAY! That would make him related to _Naruto_.

He had no problem with the blonde, to be exact, he respected the younger boy a lot, but being related to hime would be weird. Especially with him dating Hinata.

'_Maybe I should just open the box? Mom did leave it to me.'_ he thought. But, he remembered finding this box under his parents bed once, and she'd told him not to touch it, that it was very important to her clan and he wasn't old enough, but would be told when he was older. Unfortunately, she died shortly after that, and his father not long after. He reached forward and grabbed it. He pulled off the top.

Inside was a scroll, and written on the scroll was:

_Family Jutsus of the Uzumaki Clan_

**A/n: Sorry it's so short! The next chapter is going to be long. But, the big question is what will Neji do? And that leads to What will **_**Naruto**_** do? R&R**


	2. Keira's Letter

**Chapter 2: Keira's letter**

**No own Naruto, I own the Uzumaki siblings though**

Neji was shocked. His mother, she was related to Naruto. _He_ was related to Naruto.

'_If were related to Naruto, why didn't mom ever tell me? She said she had nephew. But…'_

**Flashback**

"_Mom? If you had 2 siblings, then why don't you have any nieces or nephews?" asked 4-year-old Neji. He had just gotten back from Hinata's 3__rd__ birthday, and was wondering why he didn't have other cousins. Hyuuga Keira looked up from her book, and Neji saw a hint of hatred in her normally warm blue_ eyes

"_My sister, Yuki, had a child. But that…that monster killed her." she answered simply. "I could never let you around the thing that kill my nee-chan." _

"_Wouldn't Aunt Yuki want you to looked after him…or her?" asked Neji._

"_Neji, sweetie, I have to think of you and your father first." answered Keira. "And, having that monster in the house would jeopardize your safety!" _

"_Hai, mom."_

**Flashback end**

Now he got it. His mother never called his cousin by his real name, just monster, or demon, just like the villagers called Naruto! He was suppose to be a genius! He should have figured it out!

"I've got to tell Naruto about this. It's a Uzumaki Family scroll." Neji finally mumbled. He put the scroll in his pocket and set out for the reman place. Even though he was still shocked about it, he know his mother would never have stolen this from someone, and how else would she have gotten it? He walked in to the shop.

"Hello, Nii-san." greeted Hinata from her spot next to Naruto.

"Hello, Hinata-sama. Naruto, can I talk to you, in privet. Hinata-sama can come too." asked Neji.

"Sure Neji. But, if this will lead to me getting hurt, I have not done _anything_ with Hinata!" answered Naruto. Neji knew he was lying, he'd heard Hinata and Hanabi talking the night before.

"Don't lie to me, Naruto. And, no this isn't about that." The couple looked at each other and blush, then followed the other boy. They reach Team Gai's training ground. "Naruto, have you ever seen this?" Neji pulled out the scroll. Naruto reached forward and took it from him.

"Family Jutsus of the Uzumaki Clan. Neji, where'd you get this?" asked Naruto.

"My mother left it to me in her will."

"Neji, why would Aunt Keira have this?" asked Hinata looking at her cousin.

"I have a theory. Naruto, what was your mother's name?"

"Yuki…" answered Naruto turning the scroll over in his hand.

"I guessed you'd say that." sighed Neji. "I always knew I had another cousin, mom always called him "monster" or "demon", though. I really never thought it be you, Naruto." An awkward pause followed this.

"…I wonder why father would never say anything about this?" wondered Hinata breaking the silence. "These look like powerful jutsu." she added looking at the now opened scroll.

"Here you go Neji." Naruto handed the scroll back to him.

"It's yours." Neji pushed the scroll back.

"Why can't you 2 share it?" suggested Hinata. The 2 boys stared at her. "Your both have Uzumaki blood, so you should both learn those jutsus. Just like anyone with the Byakugan learns Juuken. But, first, did Aunt Keira leave anything else?" Neji nodded and pulled out a letter, which had been tape on top on the box. "Hand it here." She took the letter from him and started reading it.

"Dear Neji, the scroll contains all the jutsus of my family. Hopefully, you'll also posses the "Tomo-ryouchi", which can tell you about anyone. My sister, Yuki, was the last known to have though. If you don't understand the jutsus, please ask your father or Hokage-sama. Also, if by time you have this, you are aware of whom Yuki's child is, please tell Naruto I am sorry. I was always jealous of my sister. She got everything, even the Yondaime (Though, Arashi was like my big brother…). The reason I was so mad about Yuki's death, and blamed him, was because I knew if it was anyone's fault, it was me and my brother's. If we weren't so helpless, she would have been so unhealthy, and child-birth wouldn't have killed her. Hyuuga-Uzumaki Keira.'……Wow, Aunt Keira had blaming issues, and didn't even come to terms with it til she died. Pity." Hinata had never been too fond of her Aunt. She and her mother didn't get along well. "Um…I'm going to let you 2 talk. I'll see you at home, Neji." Hinata handed the letter back to him and walked away.

"So, wanna get started on these jutsus?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

"Hai."

**A/n: Translation:**

**Hai: Yes**

**Nee-chan: Big sister**

**Nii-san: Big brother**

**Tomo-ryouchi: All knowing (eye)**

**R&R!!**


End file.
